The present disclosure is generally related to systems and methods for smart packaging.
Devices such as cellular phones and phone calling cards can be bought at many retail locations. To use many of these devices, the device must be activated via a time consuming activation process. The activation process usually involves a user manually inputting a lengthy activation number or additional hardware such as a barcode scanner at the retail location specifically adapted for the activation process. Thus, the activation process at the retail location can be time consuming and expensive. The systems and methods described herein present solutions to at least these problems.